It Doesn't Matter
by Lady Kristaline
Summary: James Potter is in his 5th yr., he's having trouble w/ his potions class. SO their Potions Master sends Lily Evans to tutor him. Of course they hate at first, but soon they start falling in love. And just have to hope people except it.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: I've never written a story about James and Lily before until now, and I hope you like it. It's about rich popular boy James Nicholas Potter being in his fifth year and really meeting beautiful, sophisticated, quiet Lily Andrea Evans. Of course they hate each other he's a Gryffindor and she's a Slytherin (but not evil). He's having trouble in his Potions class and if he doesn't get his grades up he'll be kicked off the Quidditch team. So Professor Benzalk (the potions master) sends him to Lily and at first they hate it… but then they find out that they have a lot in common and actually like each other. Soon they fall in love, and just have to hope people will except it.

Title: It Doesn't Matter

Quote for this Chapter: 

"A wonderful realization will be the day, you realize that you are unique in all the world."- Leo Buscalglia

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter One: BUSTED

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Excuse me sir, but Head Master Semitone's needs to see James Potter." A tall girl about the age of 15 said politely.

Professor Benzalk looked up from his papers and scowled. "He's taking a very important potions test right now."

"But Professor Forbes (The Head Master) needs to see him, it's very important." The girl said again plastering a fake smile on her face.

"Oh very well Potter, take your stuff and leave my class now." Benzalk said glaring at James like he was a fungus in a jar or something.

"Yes sir." James said trying to hide his grin as he packed his stuff and headed out of class.

Once they were out of ear shot James cracked up and said, "Good job Em I would've freaked! Forbe's needs me? Where'd you come up with that? I definitely would've failed that test if I'd stayed in that dungeon with the King of Darkness."

Emerson grinned, she was proud of herself too she didn't think she'd be able to get him out of class either but she did it! "I know, I know I'm special you don't have to tell me." She said walking up the stairs and beckoning for him to hurry. "Sirius, Remus, and ugh Peter are already up in the common room." 

"Oh yippy!" James said in a high-pitched girl voice. "We will all have so much fun studying for a test we'll never pass, and that our kids will probably fail."

Emerson laughed as they reached the Fat Lady. "Slytherin Sucks major monkey." She said and the door swung open.

James hopped in then put on a French accent, bowed and said, "Madame."

"Merci." Em said airily. 

As they walked in pillows being thrown in their faces met them. 

"Gah took you long enough Em didn't it?" Sirius asked as he walked over to her and slid his arm around her waist. You see Sirius and Emerson were going out.

Em giggled and said, "Sorry Siri."

James and Remus pretended to throw up as James jumped in a chair by the fire.

"Like gag me with a spoon!" Remus said in American valley-girl voice.

Em grinned and sat in a love seat with Sirius who had his arm around her.

James rolled his eyes and took his potions notes out of his bag and began to look over them. 

"So did you hear?" Peter asked nervously.

"Hear what?" James asked not taking his eyes off his notes.

"Hear about the tutors, the Quidditch team players who aren't passing some of their classes are going to get." 

"WHAT!" James, Remus, and Sirius shouted standing up.

Peter's left eye twitched, his neck bent sideways, and his right ear sort of waggled, he always went a little weird when people made loud noises. He didn't do well in the Great Hall. 

"Sorry Peter… but uh you can't be serious. Now can you?" Remus asked hopefully.

"I-I'm sorry t-to say I am… I over h-heard Professor Forbes t-talking to Madame Vert." Madame Vert is their Quidditch trainer. They have their team captains and everything but Madame Vert is the one who's basically in charge of keeping them on the team. James Potter is the team's seeker, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin are the team's beaters, and Emerson (Brown), Lindey York, and Hayden Marks are the chasers. And their Keeper, the captain, Ashley Hawk. 

"I bet this was the fruits idea." Emerson said shaking her head and laughing.

"You're right! That stupid fruity piece of shit, I bet this was Ashley's idea. He is so GAY!" Remus shouted throwing his hands over his face and sinking into his chair (A/N: Okay I know the cuss word went a little overboard but I mean he is an angry jock. Come on people you have to take that into consideration, lol). Like I said before Ashley Hawk is there captain on the Quidditch team, he's a boy though… and he wants to be a girl. So basically he's gay and they all call him fruit, fruity, gay, apple, orange (i.e. fruit) basically anything degrading. (a/n: I have nothing against gay/ lesbian people okay! I just put it in the story to make it more interesting. SO no offense if your gay, I DID NOT mean to offend you.) 

"No it was mine." Said a sharp familiar voice from behind them. They all winced and turned around face to face with Professor Killong (Deputy head Mistress and head of Gryffindor house). She was the meanest Deputy Head Mistress in all of Hogwarts history, she basically didn't like anybody not even people from her own house.

"Hello there Professor, we were just talking about how erm, wonderful it is to be in such a great house like Gryffindor ruled under such a nice and forgiving Lady as yourself." James said in a sugary tone that he seldom used.

"I'm so sure Mr. Potter." Professor Killong said icily rolling her eyes, "In fact I'm so sure that your not supposed to be here right at this moment, now are you?" She added glaring at them.

All of them squirmed under her malicious stare. "Well we uh… w-"

"PROFFESSOR THIS IS FOR REAL! I WAS IN PROFFESSOR B's CLASS AND WE WERE TAKING A TEST THAT I WAS GONNA FAIL AND EM WAS JUST TRYING TO HELP ME AND… please don't hurt me." James whimpered giving her puppy dog eyes.

"Well that's exactly the reason why all of you pathetic _athletic_ students are getting tutors," She said cringing at the thought of athletes. 

"Then could you at least spare us some agony? By telling us who we're going to be forced to associate with during this semester?" Sirius asked glaring at her bravely.

She returned his glare gladly and said, "This semester?" Which after she promptly laughed in a 'I love to torture you' sort of way. "This arrangement will be going on all year long."

"Alright then… but that wasn't my _question_, Now will you please tell us who we're going to be paired with?" Sirius said with an unkind edge to his tone.

"You will all report to a meeting to find out, after lunch today. That is final." With that Professor Killong left leaving them there.

"Well hey… think of it this way at least she didn't send us back to class." Emerson said helpfully looking around at the glum faces of her best friends.

"Oh and one more thing get back to class." They turned around again and saw that it was still Professor Killong. They all packed their stuff up and trudged silently out of the common room and back to class.

~*~

A/N: And that's ch. One! Tehe please review and if you hated it be constructive! Please? Lily will be in the next chapter, if not then she will definitely be in the third one, Don't wanna worry those Lilly fans out there. Lol, Thanks as always if you review. Remember no review will go unnoticed! I will always put up a thank you section in my chapter's for those of you who just, oh so kindly review! Lol, luv you all!J 

~~*LaDy KrIsTaLiNe*~~ 


	2. Kill Me Now!

Disclaimer: Okay we all know I'm not the so-called wizard behind the magic of Harry Potter, lol. 

A/N: Here's the second chapter! Yay! Lol, now this is the part where they get there tutor assignments. Oh goodie… hehe. I just wanna take the time out to thank everyone who reviewed! Next chapter I'm going to have a thank you section where I say thank you to everyone who reviewed individually. J Anyway I hope you like this so far; and there's one thing I wanna say. If you're having trouble with any of them being popular jocks take into consideration the fact that as things happen and people get older they change most of the time. Their perspective of life changes and I guess they act and see things differently. I hope that helped any of you who were having trouble with something like that! Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed! 

Title: It Doesn't Matter

Quote For This Chapter:

"Love is Patience."- The wise words of my friend

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 2: Kill me now!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

James trudged sleepily to the bathroom. Today was the worst day of his life, because today he had to find out which brainiac he was going to have to deal with. His life completely sucked at the moment and there was nothing in the world he could do about it. Once he got to the bathroom he splashed some cold water on his face and looked at his reflection in the mirror. He was a good-looking guy with thick unruly black hair, light blue eyes, a handsome face, and a clear complexion. Was it just his imagination? Or did he see some facial hair coming in? He examined his face for a bit when behind him he heard muffled laughter.

"What in the name of Gryffindor _are _you doing James?" Remus asked laughing.

James face burned with embarrassment. "Erm… nothing… uh anyway I'm completely dreading this whole 'lets get a tutor thing'." 

"Well I'm actually kind of looking forward to it."

James shook his head in disbelief. "You always were bonkers Lupin…"

"No see, we found out this morning that Emerson got chosen to be a tutor since she's like the smartest person in the world and all. Sirius and I are hoping that one of us might get her."

"I still think you're a bit touched Remus. I mean what are the chances that one of us would end up with Emerson? Not a lot I'll say, I mean if Ashley had his way he'd probably be tutoring all the boys from the 5th year and up!" James grimaced with disgust at the thought of Ashley being his tutor. He could just imagine the lovely evenings Ashley would plan.

"Oh dear God you're right! I never even thought about the fact that one of us could end up with Ashley… eww. Why does he have to be so smart?" Remus asked sighing as he slipped his robes over his pajama's and yawned.

"I dunno man… I guess somebody up their hates us or something." James told him pointing up to the ceiling.

"Whatever, I'm not even gonna bother putting clothes on for this thing. I'm just gonna go down in my pajamas. I don't care what Benzalk has to say about it." He grinned.

"I'm wearing my clothes it'd feel to weird to go down there in pajama's. Hold on I just gotta' get my clothes on and while I'm getting dressed you get Sirius out of bed." James ran back to his trunk, pulled his 

clothes out and put them on. Then he quickly walked over to his chair and threw on his robes. He laughed as he watched Remus struggle to get Sirius up. After much yelling and cussing from both boys Sirius finally got up irritably and didn't even bother to put his robes on or anything. He just drowsily walked down the stairs, out of the common and down to the Great Hall without paying any attention at all to James or Remus.

Once they had got down to the Great Hall they found all the teachers there and sitting at their table looking half asleep. The Quidditch players had all came in and sat at their house tables. Right when Sirius sat down his head fell onto the hard stone table and was instantly asleep. James and Remus decided to leave him alone it would just make him crankier; although it was a little annoying to hear him snore. 

James eyes scanned over all the tutors who were all standing around the teacher's table looking bored or nervous. James caught sight of Emerson who was looking at her nails and yawning, her curly blonde hair was pulled into a ponytail and she looked very sleepy; but none less perfect than usual. He laughed and shook his head. Even at this ungodly hour of the morning Em managed to look great. He smiled recalling the time when he had had a big crush on her in the third year. She had been very nice, but very clear that she liked other people. He was over her now, but he still loved her a lot and would never let anything happen to her. He felt sort of like a protective older brother. 

"James?" Remus said loudly waving a hand in front of Jame's face. "Anyone alive in there?"

"Oh yeah," James said looking up at Remus with a startled look on his face. "I was just uh thinking. So… did Forbes call out names yet?"

"No but he's just about too." Remus replied shaking his head. "Sometimes I worry about you Potter."

"No more than I do." Said a cold drawling voice from behind them. 

James rolled his eyes and sighed. "I don't feel like dealing with one of you snakes today Malfoy, its just too early. So why don't you just you know slither off." Remus cracked up but Sirius remained in snoring mode.

Lucius peered down at James with cold gray eyes. "Oh dear Potter I thought you were too nice to say anything offensive to anyone. Oh what a pity Potter… tisk tisk tisk you're little fan club will be very disappointed." He paused and looked over at Remus with disgust. "And I don't know how they can adore you so much when you hang out with poor disgraces like this. And that one up their Ellegra is it-

"Emerson." Remus said through gritted teeth.

Lucius ignored him. "What a filthy mudblood. Honestly Potter I just feel awful for you being mixed up with those gits."

James and Remus both jumped up furiously with their wands in their hands. They were both about to curse him with boils when Forbes spoke loudly. "Students could you take your seats please?" He asked importantly. 

"Later." Malfoy hissed nastily and started toward his table.

"God I hate him…" Remus said still fuming. Sirius undisturbed by the boys 'discussion' remained in dreamland.

Professor Forbes looked around the room to take in who all was there before he spoke the second time. "First I would like to say I'm sorry for having you all wake up so early this morning to come to this meeting. We thought it better not to disturb you during your classes or on the weekend. All of you will be excused from your first class this morning, so you can get to know your tutor better. Now back to business…" He eyed a rather grim looking bunch of Slytherin's who wouldn't shut up talking. The whole Slytherin Quidditch team was in there since none of them had any regard for grades or rules in general. He couldn't help but notice that all of them were guys… hmmm, James thought, maybe they should talk to Ashley. James laughed to himself at this thought. Malfoy winked at Professor Forbes with a smirk on his face. Professor Forbes sighed deeply, "First I will call out a tutors name, then the tutor will come and stand here by me as I call out the Quidditch player's name. Then both of you are to go and sit at the Quidditch player's table for the remainder of the meeting. Have I made myself clear?"

Everyone simultaneously nodded looking tired and anxious.

"I swear if I get Ashley…" James muttered under his breath trying to ignore the loud snores emitted from Sirius. 

He looked over at Remus who was grinning at Emerson and giving her the thumbs-up sign. Sometimes James wondered if Remus had some sort of… feelings for Emerson. But shook his head and listened as the names were being called out.

"Allison Coolie and Miquel Moore. Cody Bribson and Lori Stalk." James watched with deepening apprehension, so far no one had liked who they had been paired with. He couldn't blame them either he could tell nobody really wanted to be here unless they were mad or something… well Ashley was an exception. But then again he was quite mad too so that explained it. 

"AHHHH! NO STOP WITH THE CARROTS! PLEASE!!" Sirius cried bolting up from his sleeping position and breaking James from his thoughts. Everyone in the Great Hall turned around and stared at Sirius, who was looking around embarrassedly, like he had just announced that he was going to leave Hogwarts to live with the fairies. Forbes raised his eyebrows and started laughing hysterically. Now people were looking from Sirius to Head Master Forbes like they were crazy. Once Forbes had realized this he stopped laughing and said, "Ah yes… well then back to erm pairing." 

"Always knew the mudblood lovers were loons." Severus Snape said just loudly enough for Sirius and every one of them Slytherin Quidditch players to hear him. Sirius, Remus, and James glared at him shaking with rage, but the Dim lot (Slytherin) burst out laughing at Snape of course.

"Much too bad Narcissa said she hates all of those slimy Slytherin gits isn't it James?" Remus said that audibly referring to the beautiful Ravenclaw girl that everyone knew Lucius had a crush on. Before Lucius had a chance to reply Sirius' name was called out.

The next five words seemed as if they came out in slow motion to Sirius. "Ashley Hawk and Sirius Black." James and Remus instantly looked over at Sirius who looked as if a Dementor had just attacked him. Remus snickered as Sirius shakily stood up and walked over to where the fruit was standing with a feeling of pure dread washing over him. Ashley ran up to where Forbes was standing and started giggling as Sirius trudged silently up to him. The whole hall was laughing hysterically at the sight before them, from the Slytherin table there was nothing but cat calls. One of the cutest most popular Quidditch playing guys, with Ashley… the gay boy. This brought loooadsssssss of hysteria.

"Ooo Sexy kind of!" Garret Harrington (One of Slytherin's beaters) yelled out grinning evilly. 

"What are they all laughing at Sirius?" Ashley asked looking puzzled. 

"My pathetic lack of a life," Sirius replied dully. 

"Um… k…" Ashley trailed off as they both sat down at the Gryffindor table.

James and Remus who were in hysterics only laughed harder when they both sat down. "Hu-Hi A-A-A-Ashley.'' Remus said turning blue in the face from laughing so hard. James only banged his head on the table harder. 

Professor Forbes yelled out for the hall to be silent. It took a few minutes, but they finally stopped laughing. "Now shall I continue? All right then Lindey York and Severus Snape. Emerson Brown and Lucius Malfoy." 

Emerson's face fell, "Ew," She said a little to loudly. Yet again more laughing, this was turning out to be a quite interesting time. Lucius scowled and walked up the front and stood as far from Emerson as he could. 

Then they unhappily walked back to the Slytherin table. Emerson exchanged looks with Sirius and did just as he did, she sighed and lay her head down on the table.

"Lily Evans and James Potter."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N: Well thats ch. 2!!! Yay, I'm finaly done with it! Hehe, lol. Sorry about the cliffy but I thought I'd build suspense a bit. Lol... since this story is pretty much predictable. But anyway as always your review is greatly appreciated! And I Love you ALL! *muah* Your great! I wanna give a special shout out to muh friend ~*~American Granger~*~ a.k.a. R.R.! Lol... Luv-n-Stuff ~*~Lady Kristaline~*~ 


	3. Chaos and Confusion

A/N: Okay I know its taking me forever to post, but the reason for that is because I'm really busy and I'm grounded. I have a whole lot of math homework like every night. And plus I'm taking 50's dance lessons. That's really fun though! Hehehe… it is. We learn things like the waltz, the rumba, the swing, the cha cha, the stroll, the bunny hop, etc. I'm getting off track here, lol. AHHH!!!!!!!! I'm so happy! My favorite song is on hahaha. Sorry about that… hehe I'm just like really HYPER!! HAHA. Okay so this will be in Lily's POV; if it changes back to James' POV I'll tell ya! This is a LONG chapter. This chapter kind of gets serious. But don't worry the whole thing will have comic relief, lol. Enjoy…

Title: It Doesn't Matter

Quote for this chapter: 

"Out of adversity comes some of life's finest moments."- Montel Williams 

"When life gives you lemons, make lemonade." "But what if you don't like lemonade?" "Then I guess you kill yourself."- These people off some show on T.V. that I forgot the name of

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter Two: Chaos and Confusion

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Lily Evans and James Potter." 

Lily Evans sighed and shook her head as a mortified looking James Potter strode up to the Head Master. She couldn't believe her rotten luck! She'd gotten a Gryffindor, and on top of that an arrogant, spoiled, popular Gryffindor. Looking at him he didn't seem too happy, she knew the look on his face must've mirrored her own. She gracefully walked up to James and they started towards Gryffindor table each avoiding each other's eyes. Once they finally got to the Gryffindor table, Lily noticed all the ugly looks she was getting from everybody sitting there. She returned their haughty glances as she sat down next to James. She turned around so she wouldn't have to face him and he scooted as far from her as he could with out sitting in the next seat. They both sat silently as the rest of the students were paired. When the pairing was over Lily turned around to face him and he lazily scooted back over in his seat. 

"So uh… do you have any brothers or sisters?" Lily asked trying to make conversation. 

James stared at her stonily. "No."

She narrowed her eyes, _God, _she thought, _I was only trying to make conversation. Make things a little easier, but no he has to go and be a jackass. Well I can be a jackass too. _"I have a sister named Petunia." She said icily; saying her sister's name stung painfully as she was reminded how much Petunia hated her now. But she quickly recovered because she wasn't going to let him know something was bothering her. 

"That's nice," He said in a bored tone. 

"Look Mr. Marauder, I didn't wanna do this either. Well I did want to, until I got a snobby, good-for-nothing, stupid Gryffindor _boy_." Lily's harsh gaze never wavered. She surprised even herself it wasn't in Lily's nature to act so well rude.

James raised his eyebrows angrily, "How do you know about the map?" 

"I dunno…" She replied twirling a strand of curly auburn hair around her finger. 

"Let's make things easier for ourselves," James told her in a business like manner, "an talk of nothing else besides potions. Deal?"

"Fine."

"Fine."

~*~ Friday 7:30 p.m.

Lily looked in the mirror, it was around dinnertime but she hadn't felt much like eating. So she'd stayed up in her dorm room alone doing her homework. It wasn't until tomorrow that she had to tutor Potter. And she wasn't looking forward to it, he was just so annoying. He acted like the world revolved around him and he was so special. Well she had news for hi- 

"Hey Lily!" 

Lily was snapped out of her thoughts as her best friend Lara Zambini bounced into their room cheerfully. You see all Slytherin's were nice to each other, just rude to everybody else. Well except for Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape who just plain out hated everybody except for each other. And Lily didn't know whether they really liked each other or they just hung out because they were both popular and thought they were superior. 

"Hey Lar," she said smiling. "Whats up?"

"Well I just came back from dinner and you'll never guess who James Potter's going out with!" She eagerly sat down on the bed right next to Lily.

"Why would I care?" She asked rolling her eyes.

"Lily come on I know you care-"

"I don't really," Lily said smiling sweetly.

"Well, I'll tell you anyway. He's going out with Patricia Patil!" 

"Ew," Lily wrinkled her nose in disgust. "That little slut? Why would anyone like her? I thought even Potter couldn't sink that low."

"Guys like her for just that reason: because she's a whore and they think they can get some." Lara replied matter-of-factly.

"Teenage guys are such… such losers."

"You said it sister, but hey we wouldn't be alive right now if it weren't for guys, so we have to deal with them." Lara said conspiratorially winking at Lily. 

Lily laughed; Lara could always crack her up. Even though Lara thought she was better than a whole lot of people just because she was rich and beautiful, Lily loved Lara anyway.

"Well, anyway I can't believe I have to tutor him! Are they trying to kill me or something?" Lily complained.

"Probably, you know they're probably thinking of more ways to torture you right at this very moment! Those homicidal maniacs!" Lara jumped up dramatically. Lily laughed some more.

"Shut up Lara," Lily said grinning and flopping backwards on her bed. But she quickly got back up, remembering that she had left one of her books in the divination room. So she ran out of the room just leaving Lara there confused.

As lily ran out of the common room and into the hall she ran smack into someone.

"HEY! Watch it!" A familiar male voice shouted. 

Lily was just about to say sorry when she realized that it was Potter. They both sat there for a moment just staring at each other in a funny way. Finally Lily said, "I guess Lara was right, they really are trying to torture me." She grinned at him stood up, and walked off.

James just sat there confused still. "Whose Lara?" With that he shook his head smiling as he stood up.

~*~ Friday 8:45 p.m.

James flopped backwards on his bed. He had had a rough and trying day. He really didn't want to have to wake up in the morning and have to deal with that confusing Slytherin girl. But he had to, even though he didn't want to he would. He tiredly (I don't know if that's a word, but if it's not I just made it one) put his watch on and headed down to meet Sirius, Remus, and Emerson. He would never admit it to anyone but he was kind of jealous of Remus. Remus was the only one who lucked out with a quiet, beautiful girl named Sarah Bones from Ravenclaw. Even though James was supposedly going out with one of the most popular girls in all of Hogwarts he wouldn't mind being tutored by Sarah. James did think he was very lucky to snag a hot girl like Patty Patil, even 7th year guys liked her. 

But sometimes Patty was a little stupid and she was always saying things like, "Like uh what?" or "Ick that is just so disgusting!" or "Like OMG!" And whenever a teacher asked her a question in class she got a confused look on her face and said things like, "Um, well I don't like know maybe the answer is… 4?" He immediately stopped thinking about her as he saw Emerson, Remus, and Sirius looking angry enough to kill. He quickly ran towards them. "Whats wrong?"  


Emerson shook her head angrily looking as if she were about to cry. Sirius tenderly put his arm around her and sighed, "Emerson was on her way to one of her honors classes in the dungeons; she was by herself of course. And when she turned the corner just by the potions class a whole group of 'em (they all knew he meant the Slytherins) jumped out from behind a statue and cornered her. They were all yelling at her, calling her a filthy, ugly ass mudblood. Then they got in a circle around her and started kicking at her, telling her what they were going to do to her. You know dirty things, she got out her wand but they took it from her and broke it in half. Malfoy and Snape were the leaders Emerson said."

James mouth fell open, "How did she get out? I mean who saved her? Is she okay?"

Emerson sniffled and whispered "You know who saved me James?"

"Come on Em, who?" James asked anxiously looking her straight in the eye.

"Lily Evans," Emerson blinked away a tear, "she's the one who saved me. I was yelling for help the whole time basically when someone came running around the corner and stupefied all of them. She grabbed my hand and ran with me all the way to Professor Forbes. She waited in his office with me the whole time James. I mean if it weren't for her… I don't know what would've happened to me…" Emerson's lip trembled as she started sobbing and hid her face in Sirius' shoulder. He silently ran his fingers through her messed up hair.

James watched Remus angrily clenching and unclenching his fist. "Oh God Em, I-I don't know what to say." James said in awe. He couldn't believe what they had just told him. He didn't even think the Slytherins could sink that low. And on top of that, _Lily Evans _had saved her; a Slytherin actually saved a Gryffindor. This was just too much to take in right now. He absently patted Emerson's back still lost in thought. When a sudden thought hit him. "What was their punishment?" 

"Huh?" Remus asked.

"How much trouble did those Slytherin prats get into too? Are they expelled? Do they have to go home for the rest of the term? What?

"Oh, well they're still in Forbes office. So we don't know, but it better be something awful is all I'm saying. Because if it isn't, some Slytherins are going to die." Remus had a deadly look on his face.

"Calm down man, Emerson's gonna be alright. And I'm sure they'll get what's coming to them." James tried hard to smile reassuringly. But he couldn't, he felt awful because he couldn't think about Emerson at the moment. His mind just wouldn't let him; all he could process was that Lily had saved Emerson. He couldn't believe that the quiet, Lily Evans had actually done something so incredibly brave and kind. Of course he hadn't thought Lily was a completely bad person before, but he hadn't liked her at all, and he hadn't really thought much of her because she was a Slytherin. Plus she was kind of tiny and petite and didn't look brave at all; he was so confused. He looked at the faces of his best friends. Emerson who looked scared out of her mind, Sirius who looked angry and sad all at the same time, and then Remus who looked lethal. He couldn't comprehend everything that was going on around him. 

"Hey baby," A female voice cooed as she wrapped her arms around James shoulder.

He looked behind him and saw Patty.

"Oh hey Patty," James replied absentmindedly. 

"Well don't sound happy to see me." Patty pouted provocatively. 

"Sorry Patty I'm just a little upset right now. Did you hear what happened to Emerson?"

"Of course! How could I forget about that, stupid me. I'm so sorry Emerson! You know all of that Slytherin lot is nasty and evil; well of course you know what am I saying? I just knew something like this would happen one day, I just never thought it would happen to someone as nice and um well sweet as you."

Remus narrowed his eyes at Patty. 

"Thanks Patty." Emerson said quietly. James clenched his teeth as he felt anger bubbling up inside of him. How could Patty be so superficial, and how could she of said things like that about Emerson and not have meant them. And plus Lily had saved Emerson and- James realized something. He had been calling her Lily… not Evans or Slytherin girl. He couldn't believe himself, had he really been calling her Lily? God this was getting more off track every second. He knew he needed to calm himself and collect his thoughts. 

"So James do you wanna go for a walk?" Patty asked twirling her hair around her finger. 

"Uh not really." With that James walked off. Patty just stood there with a look on her face that plainly said, "Uh! Nobody's ever turned me down before!"

~*~ Sat. (day of tutoring session… oo ahh, lol)

__

"C'mon mudblood girl don't I turn you on?" 

"Stop it! Please don't hurt me!! Somebody help… help me please!"

"You're making this harder on yourself Miss Mudblood, yes you are. Now stop it!" 

"Ouch! Stop kicking me, let me go! I didn't do anything t-to you!! PLEASE quit, please!"

"You know what? Being the nice guy I am," He paused there and cackled evilly, "I'll let you in on what we're going to do to you. First we're gonna tie you up then we're gonna pull your hair down, because it looks much better down if I do say so myself. This is where the real fun begins, then we're gon-

Lily bolted up drenched in a cold sweat; her eyes were wide. She had been tossing and turning all night and when she finally fell asleep she was tormented with the same nightmare. She knew why she was having this dream of course; she still felt bad. See what everybody didn't know is that Lily had been there the whole time, just standing there listening to everything that was going on. She couldn't forgive herself for not having the courage sooner and stopping them. But she couldn't change what she did, and that was what was killing her the most. That such a good person like Emerson would have to go through something like that. But most of all she hated Snape and Malfoy, they were the real evil behind it. She looked over at her watch and saw that it was only 5:30 am. She groaned and threw her pillow over her face. "Why, oh why does my life have to suck so much?" She asked aloud. 

"Maybe Gods getting you back because you're waking people up!" Lara shouted from the bed right next to Lily's.

"Sorry Lar didn't mean to wake you up." Lily said quietly from under her pillow.

"Oh it's okay," Lara replied sighing and rolling onto her side. "I went to sleep much to early last night anyway. And besides it seems like something's bothering you. Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Well, it's just that I've been having this recurring dream of… of when I saved Emerson from Snape and Malfoy." If you could call it saving, Lily thought sarcastically. 

Lara raised her eyebrows. "Hmm… you don't feel bad about what happened now do you? I mean its not like you could've stopped them any sooner. Because you had just got there and Lily even if you didn't stop them as soon as you got there it's not your fault what they did. You couldn't have changed a single thing that happened, because it wasn't you who did it. Now if you still feel bad about, why don't you go and talk to this Emerson girl; see if she might be able to make you feel better."

Sometimes Lara astounded Lily with her wisdom and advice. Every girl in Slytherin knew that the one to go to when you needed advice was Lara Zambini. Lily shook her head and blinked, "I never thought about doing that. Thanks Lara, sometimes you scare me cuz your advice is so good."

Lara grinned sleepily, "Hey what are friends for Lil."

Lily smiled and got up out of bed. She looked at her watch and it was 6:00. She needed to get her shower because soon she would be tutoring that Potter boy and she needed to start off fresh with this one. 

~*~

James got out of bed and trudged to his trunk only to be annoyed by a whistling Remus. "Shut it will you Lupin?"

"Sorry no can do James-y-ole-boy! I'm just in such a good mood this morning."

"Why the hell are you taking it out on me then?" He asked drowsily taking his robes and a clean shirt and jeans out of his trunk.

Remus laughed and slipped his robes on over his clothes.

"It's not fair you ended up with a decent tutor and I got a-a Slytherin girl I don't even know." James whined pulling his pajama shirt off throwing his clean T-shirt on.

"Oh come now James Lily can't be that bad. I mean what do you know about the girl?" Remus asked raising an eyebrow.

James was about to reply but quickly shut his mouth when he realized the only thing that he knew about her was that she had a sister named Penny or something. "I-I know a lot of things, like she has red hair- and red heads are always crazy. And uh she has a sister…"

"Basically you're judging her too quickly. James she can't be too awful, I mean the way she saved Em and all. You have to take that into consideration." Remus told him looking in the mirror at his reflection and winking. 

"Shut up… why did you just wink at yourself in the mirror?"

"I'm getting physced for my tutoring lesson is all." 

"Whatever you're too fruity for me at the moment I think I'll go now." James said starting out the dormitory room door. He stopped as Remus laughed really loudly.

"What is it now?" He asked turning around and staring at Remus.

"Are you actually gonna go down to breakfast in your boxers?"

James face burned slightly as he walked silently over to his bed and pulled his pants on over his boxers. He didn't say a word as he walked back over to the door and out to the common room. Remus followed him laughing like a hyena. 

"Whats his problem?" Peter asked eyeing Remus with a scared look on his face as his eyes started twitching.

Remus quickly coughed back his laughter trying to avoid one of Peter's weird fits. 

"I dunno, maybe he hasn't took his medicine this morning or something." James said nonchalantly heading toward the Great Hall where he was supposed to meet Lily.

~*~

Lily held her breath then released it as she saw James walking towards her looking less than happy. She laughed at the sight of his unruly jet-black hair and the look he had on his face. He looked like he had just woken up. Once he got to her she sat down and motioned for him to join her. He sat down and stared straight ahead. Earlier that morning Lily had decided to try to make the best of her situation by being at least courteous to the Gryffindor super-jock.

"Do you wanna eat some breakfast and then get tutored or do you just wanna skip this and me tutor you? Either way it's okay with me." Lily said looking at him questioningly.

James looked over at her with a serious look on his face. "I just wanna thank you for saving Emerson the way you did. She's one of my best-friends and I don't know what I would've done if anything had happened to her."

Lily smiled a small troubled smile. "Oh, it was nothing really. I'm sure she would've done the same thing for me. And its not like I could've just left her there."

James smiled back at her. "No really thank you. It was a brave thing that you did and Em is really grateful."

Lily couldn't help but smile really big at what James said. He was sweeter and more thoughtful than she ever thought he could be.

James grinned at her. "How's about we eat breakfast first and get to know a little more about each other?"

Lily was a little shocked at his suggestion but recovered quickly. "Sure that's fine."

"Great, so I remember you telling me you had a sister?" He asked scooping some jam on his toast.

Lily's smile happy smile faltered a bit and she said, "Yeah I have a sister. Her name is Petunia she's a year younger than me."

"Cool, are you guys close?"

This was the hard part to talk about for Lily. Even though she had been going to Hogwarts for five years now, it still hurt her to think of how much her sister hated her. She had never been able to get over it. Because the truth was while her parents were proud of her, Petunia only saw her as a freak that deserved to die. She didn't know what to say to him. "Er, well yeah," she lied.

He looked over at her for a moment with an unreadable look on his face but quickly looked away.

"So James do you have any brothers or sisters?" Lily asked taking the attention away from her.

"I used to have a sister," he said solemnly, "but she died a year ago."

Lily gasped. "Oh I'm so sorry James… it must be awful for you."

He tried to smile again but the smile didn't reach his eyes. "Yeah it was, it still is awful but I try to remember that she's in a better place now and that I know how much she loves me."

Lily studied him closely, there was obviously much more to him than she knew. Suddenly she felt bad for lying to him about Petunia.

"Gosh… what was her name, how old was she?" Lily's face burned when she realized how many personal questions she was asking. "Sorry, you don-"

He cut her off. "No, no it's fine. Her name was Abigail. But we called her Abby, she was only 11." James voice started cracking and a tear slid down his cheek.

Lily immediately reached out and pulled him into a big hug while he cried. "Shhh James, its okay. Shhh…." 

He cried there for a while and suddenly went rigid. "What?" Lily asked still caught up in the moment.

He roughly pulled himself away from her and wiped his eyes. She involuntarily grabbed for his arm but he shook her off. "What are you doing? Just leave me alone!" He stood up and she put her head in her hands.

"James come back." She stopped when she realized she had said his name. She usually said Potter-boy or something like that. 

He must've realized it too because he said, "You said my name."

"I know," she replied with wide eyes. He just stood there looking at her.

She finally broke the silence. "Come on I still have to tutor you."

"Great." He said sarcastically. "I have to spend more time with you."

Lily looked hurt and taken aback. "Yes you do, look I've already said that I didn't wanna tutor you either. But I didn't get to choose and neither did you so just shut up and stop whining," she snapped coldly.

He moodily sat down. "Fine lets get started then."

"Where are you having the most trouble?" She asked shortly.

"Oh I don't know. The whole subject maybe?" He answered rolling his eyes.

"Fine, that's perfectly fine. We'll start from the beginning then." And with that the two of them endured the worst hour of their lives. But James did understand his homework better even if he didn't like his tutor.

A/N: And that's the end of chapter 3. Gah that was a long one, I hope it wasn't too long. I just got a little carried away, but I warned you. Lmao, the whole thing won't be this serious I promise you. And as always I love you guys! And I want to thank ~*~American Granger~*~ for her support in my stories! You rock girl!

~*~Lady Kristaline~*~


End file.
